


Cursed

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Extra points for wolfman references, Fluff, Gore, Horror, Hurt and comfort, It’s gonna be lit, Multi, WEREWOLF BH, Werewolf, Working title, idk how to tag, im kinda bad at it tho, maybe a bit of comedy?, spot all of the horror movie references i throw in, wooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: “Even a creature who is evil with no heart, and says no prayers by night, may become a wolf, when the wolfsbane blooms, and the autumn moon is bright.”He thought that being what he was, the Curse would hold no effect over him. Sure, the bite hurt like hell, but...he thought his own will was stronger than that of the beast.Yet, the Moon was strong, and he found himself bending to its will.





	1. Bitten

“Good evening Hatsville, it is just getting to be twilight now, not a single cloud in the sky. It’s a brisk 32 degrees and should get even colder as the sun goes down. There’s a full moon out tonight, expect some hijinks and strange events from the energy of the moon. Keep me turned on, I’ve got some jazz here I’ll play for you all night long,”

The smooth voice on the radio turned to a lonely saxophone that he found soothing. It was snowing outside, the first layers of ice had settled onto the roads and grass. He saw alone in his office, his hands clicking together as he waited the buzz from his doctor. Tonight was special, he was to make a delivery. The client paid rather handsomely for this, Black Hat couldn’t say no to such an impressive amount. 

When the doctor was ready, he turned off his radio and went downstairs. He changed his attire to something more suitable for the weather, and took the package from the doctor. Dr. Flug seemed proud of his work, the way he presented it with his chest held high and his eyes full of pride. “You sure these could hold a large animal doctor?” Black Hat asked, taking the package carefully.

“They could hold Demencia, I figured that was close enough,” the doctor said. 

Black Hat huffed. Demencia’s arms were crossed. “And they hurt when I fought against them! Hmph!” She turned her head away.

“I’ll be back in an hour’s time, not a scratch while I’m gone doctor,” Black Hat snapped. Flug saluted quickly, his proud demeanor crumbling to a submissive stance. Demenica laughed, her mischievous eyes glancing up at him. Black Hat sighed as he left, praying to his own name he would come back to his house at the very least still standing. 

He walked the abandoned streets fearlessly. He knew this town like the back of his hand. NOTHING would harm him, nothing could surprise him. He was the god there, he was their master and they were his slaves, simple as that. 

He turned into an alleyway, finding his way to the back of an old auto parts shop. He waited patiently, watching a stray cat hunt a rat, enjoying the hunt and the merciless toying the cat did to it’s prey before killing it. It reminded him strangely of the doctor and his sadistic ways. 

The buyer stumbled into the alleyway. He...was not what Black Hat was expecting. For the money he paid, he expected an upperclass gentleman like himself...not...this. This was a peasant, a slum. He wore a dirty disgusting grey hoodie and crumbled jeans that were torn by the heels. His shoes were filthy and his hair a mess.

“Oh thank god you’re here, just give me the things...quickly...” he threw the briefcase of money at Black Hat’s feet, seemingly unfazed at who he was talking to. He yanked the box from Black Hat’s hands, Black Hat too shocked to even think of what to say. The stranger tore open the package. “No...no these aren’t strong enough! These aren’t strong enough!”

Black Hat frowned. “What is the meaning of...you’re psychotic!” He stepped away from the raving lunatic.

“No...no...no...” the stranger began to breathe faster. He looked to the sky, his eyes wide. “No...” He tore open his hoodie, screaming as he fell forward. Black Hat took a few more steps back. He was intrigued, fascinated at the suffering human, wondering what he was going to do next. It wouldn’t hurt to watch him suffer and then kill him. He purred, thinking back to the cat.

But then he heard loud snaps, like bone breaking. The stranger was....changing. Black Hat couldn’t recall a time when humans could change their form like this...unless...this was no human. The stranger’s screams dropped octaves into growls as his body manipulated slowly, painfully, like nails slowly dragging on a chalkboard. He turned into...a monster. A wolf like beast, he walked like a man but took the shape of a wolf. 

He howled when his transformation was complete, and as he did, Black Hat put the pieces together. This stranger wanted the chains for himself, to cage himself up so he couldn’t kill people. How disgusting, his products being used to keep a creature like this locked up. He hated to kill him. 

What he didn’t expect was the creature to put up a fight when he went to kill it. He lunged quickly, his claws outstretched to kill but the werewolf quickly threw him off and charged at him, fangs outstretched. Black Hat was terribly disoriented, the beast managed to land a good bite on his shoulder in his woozy state, making him bleed his own blood. He snarled and crushed his fingers into it’s head. The monster growled and threw him against the wall. Black Hat snarled in return, his body lowered and ready to strike. The werewolf lunged again, this time biting at his legs. It crunched on his ankle, and he responded by slicing along it’s back. 

They fought like this for some time, constantly thrashing back and forth until finally the Eldritch landed the killing blow, slicing it’s neck and watching the rivers of red bleed from it’s neck. He yanked out it’s beating heart, crushing it quickly to kill it. 

Though this victory was one of the harder ones he had to face, he basked in the pride of it, despite the many scratches and bruises and bite marks that now littered his body. He gathered the chains and the money, as well as the heart as a trophy. He walked back home, limping as he did so.

He went inside, spotting Demencia swinging from the chandelier and Dr. Flug squirting his spray at her. 5.0.5 watched amused, clapping his paws together. When their boss walked in, the doctor quickly dropped the spray bottle and ran to his aid, Demencia and 5.0.5 following in pursuit. 

“Sir what happened?! You look horrible! Were they a hero?! Did-“ Black Hat shoved the chains back into the doctor’s hands, keeping the money and heart for himself. “I’m tired doctor...I’m going to go lay down...” he pushed past them, heading to his room for the night. Demencia went to follow him, but Flug quickly stopped her. 

“Let him rest Dem...I don’t think he’s been in a fight in awhile and this may have injured him.”

“Oh no! Poor Black Hat, oh we should make him a get well card! And flowers! And chocolates!” 5.0.5 nodded his head along to the idea. Flug sighed. He would have to supervise the project, just to make sure they didn’t make TOO big of a mess. 

“Fine, but no glitter glue.”

~~~

The mere presence of wounds on his body was making them more painful then what they were. He was a stranger to the feeling of pain enveloping his body, stinging horribly. After lying in his bed for a few minutes, he finally drew himself a blood bath to relax in, the hot bloody water bringing only slight relief to his burning wounds. 

He then relaxed on his bed again, his legs under the covers. His robe was wrapped around him, and he wanted nothing more then to just lay there and let his body heal, in the quiet of his room. His eye was closed and he was finally relaxed.

The relaxation only lasted a few minutes however, because in the next his door was broken open, practically ripped off the hinges, and he could hear the loud screeching.

“BLACKIE! OH NO WHAT HAPPENED! OH MY GOD YOU’RE IN YOUR ROBE!” 

Black Hat growled and grabbed his pillow, pushing it over his face to block out the sound. If he were lucky maybe it would smother him and kill him. 

“Demencia quiet down! He’s in a lot of pain!”

“Bonbon in pain?! Never!”

While the torturous bickering went on, Black Hat felt a paw gently nudge him. He uncovered the pillow a sliver. 5.0.5 was holding a card with a tray of...what was that?! A cake?!

“¡Aléjate de me, idiotas! ¡Déjame en paz!” Black Hat snarled. 5.0.5 quickly scampered away. Flug slowly approached. “Sir we’re worried about you, you took quite a thrashing...and from a werewolf no doubt. We need to make sure you didn’t contract lycanthropia.”

“Doctor...you honesty think I could turn into a werewolf?” Black Hat moved the pillow away from his face and looked up, unamused. “We-well....”

Black Hat huffed. “Get out of my room. Leave me to rest.” 

“Yeah,” Demencia said, climbing into the bed and laying next to him, spooning him from behind. Black Hat looked like he was about to kill her. “Leave us alone.” He flexed his hand, picking her up by her shadow and throwing her out of the room. “Anyone else?” Black Hat snarled. 

“Uh, let’s go 5.0.5! Jefe doesn’t want to see us right now!” He pushed 5.0.5 out quickly, closing the door behind him. Black Hat laid back. He snapped his finger, the phonogram in the corner playing quiet jazz. He closed his eye, finally slipping back into his state of rest. 

—

The wounds healed, but then the fever set in. His whole body became poisoned with sickness. He may have been an Eldritch, but he was still suspect to illness. One of his wounds must have been infected. 

He lied in bed, his robe open at the top to allow his chest to breathe. His arm was draped over his eye and monocle to shield his aching head from the light. He was HOT. Burning, even Hell seemed like a frosty Arctic compared to what this was. He was too dizzy to stand on his own, so any drink or food he needed he had to, unfortunately, demand his subordinates to bring him. 

Tea was too hot to drink, poison made him sicker, he was forced to, as the doctor said, ‘push fluids’ through drinking water, of all things. He even had 5.0.5 draw him an ice bath he soaked in for almost half a day, and he would have stayed in longer had his body temperature not brought it up to boiling. 

The night time only made it worse. He’d been up, vomiting his entire existence out, waiting for his torment to end. Constantly drinking, no energy to move, throwing up, burning hot, it was a terrible existence. Even the countless operas he wrote to pass the time or the song commissions villains would put in couldn’t sweeten the sourness of his sickness. 

It was the fifth day of his sickness that finally drove his subordinates out of their fearful silence. Of course there had been many times Demencia attempted to slither in and touch him, only to scamper away when he snapped at her. 

He had been lying in bed again the fifth day, going to the phone on his nightstand and calling the doctor in his office. 

“Doctor, cancel my appointments for today...” he said, tossing his head back and rubbing his forehead. 

“Sir...we’re worried about you. You’ve been sick for...five days. That’s the longest you’ve even been sick...you really need a doctor analysis,” Flug said, nervous for even imposing the idea his boss needed a doctor.

“You just wish to experiment on me,” Black Hat said. Being sick made him bored, so toying with the doctor like this would (hopefully) bring some entertainment.

“W-what?! No! I’m just worried about you, you’ve been sick for so long and-“

“Aw, worried about little ole me? How touching doctor~” Black Hat purred. Flug squealed on the other end of the line. 

“I-I didn’t mean-“

“Hush up, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Black Hat hung up. He was in no mood to argue, too tired to exert any energy he didn’t have to. He raised himself from his bed, retying his robe. He slipped his feet into loafers, trudging out of his room and traveling to the doctor’s lab slowly. 

~~~

Dr. Flug’s lab had always been sterile, luckily, despite it’s messy appearance. Black Hat ached, he hated to be out of bed. Flug was washing his hands, a clipboard a few inches away from him. He noticed a stethoscope hung around his neck. 

“Hello sir, please have a seat on the examination table,” he said, drying off his hands and slipping his gloves on. 

“This better not take long doctor...” Black Hat huffed. “I want to go back to my rest.”

“Yes I know sir, it won’t take long. I even sent 5.0.5 away for your comfort,” Flug said, picking up his clipboard.

“Best not prod in any place you don’t have to either,” Black Hat snarled. Flug put his clipboard down. “Could I ask you to de-robe?” Flug asked. 

Black Hat growled but obliged, slipping his robe down to hang around his waist.

In all honestly, Flug was excited. A chance to examine the great Black Hat, to start a medical file on him. He wasn’t exactly sure where to start but...procedures were procedures.

“So, what exactly has been bothering you?” Flug asked, starting his examination by looking at the ghastly bite mark on Black Hat’s shoulder. It didn’t look infected to him, it seemed to be healing quite quickly. Another day and it’d be gone.

“At first it was the injuries...but now I’m sick. I’m constantly burning, disorientated, nauseas...the things you’d expect from sickness,” Black Hat said. He moved his head away in annoyance when Flug pushed something against the side of his head. “What are you doing?!”

“I was just checking your-“

“I don’t think so doctor. Moving on,” Black Hat said. Flug switched tools. “Okay...this light it gonna go in your eyes for just a second...” Black Hat was blinded for a second, and then his eye readjusted. He rubbed it.

“Great evilness...”

“Sorry sir, but your eye looks healthy,” Flug said. “Can I shine it in the monocle?”

Black Hat sighed loudly, hoping to make it audible that Flug could sense his annoyance. “Fine.” He was blinded again, hissing loudly. Flug pulled it away and wrote something on his clipboard. “Eyes look great...I think..your monocle I couldn’t see anything.”

Black Hat grinned evilly. “Good.”

Flug took his stethoscope off from around his neck. “This might be cold-“

“Excellent,” Black Hat said. 

Flug put it on under his bag and then pressed it to the center of Black Hat’s chest. He wasn’t even sure what he was listening for. 

There was nothing, no sound. He kept moving around Black Hat’s chest. There was nothing...

“You won’t find anything there Flug,” Black Hat said, Flug could hear laughter rumbling in his chest. “I just wanted to see how long you’d try to listen for.”

Flug took the stethoscope off and continued his examination. He took a wooden stick from a jar on his desk. 

“What do you think you’re doing with that doctor,” Black Hat growled. Flug’s content face became frozen with fear. 

“I...I wanted to make sure your throat is okay sir...” Flug muttered, Black Hat had to strain to actually hear him. “Stop murmuring,” Black Hat snapped.

“Sorry...” Flug walked back over. “Can you open your mouth?”

“No tricks doctor, or I’ll bite your head clean off,” Black Hat growled. His jaw unhinged, and his tongue rolled out of his mouth. He looked like a snake, and Flug could see rows and rows of teeth, that even went down his throat.

“No tricks...” Flug whispered, and he slowly pushed Black Hat’s tongue down, shining a light into the back of his throat. 

Well...it seemed healthy. That must be good. 

Flug pulled the stick away quickly, throwing it out and rubbing his hand on his coat. Black Hat’s jaw hinged back, his tongue retracting into his head. 

“Well then, let’s hear it. What’s my diagnosis doctor?” Black Hat asked, spitting sarcasm in his voice.

“Well...it’s not the Evil Flu...so...we can check that off our list...” Flug looked down. “I think it’s just a bacterial infection sir...while your injuries might be healing they still might have let something slip through. I can prescribe antibiotics if you’d like...they may not work but-”

“Fine fine, give me your...anti-bye-oatis...” Black Hat said.

“I...” Flug sighed. “Alright sir...” He went into his cabinets, drawing up the right medication. he brought the small bottle back to Black Hat. “Take one of these two times a day,” Flug said.

“Any side effects to these pills doctor?” Black Hat asked. 

“A few...drowsiness, loss of appetite,” Flug said. “It’ll go away a day after you finish the dosage.”

~~~

The strange thing about Black Hat was how fast his body seemed to process the dosage. Almost instantly his bite healed, and he was up and moving, moving more than normal. He seemed to have a new found energy after his sickness, not being able to sit still in his office for more than a minute or too. He was moving now without his cane and his eye looking around everywhere and an evil smile constantly over his face. 

Yes, that too. He wasn’t always mad anymore, he seemed to have a young happiness to him, tipping his hat whenever he passed one of his subordinates and giving them a small, “Good morning,” or ”Wonderful evening, isn’t it?”

Demencia took it as a sign of affection, and became even more intent on getting as close to him as possible. He still wanted his space of course, and if she tried to even touch him he’d move out of the way of her leaps and keep walking, though he’d ruffle her hair as he passed by. 

He became more...tolerant of foolishness strangely. Flug was suspicious of it. He was being far too...kind to 5.0.5 and playful towards Demencia. And most suspicious of all, (in his opinion), he was rather lenient with Flug’s deadline. 

When he realized he had missed it, he expected Black Hat to storm into his lab guns a blazing, but he simply strolled in and picked up one of his beakers, examining the contents and drinking it. Flug took it as him just hiding his pent up rage, and went to his knees, holding the ends of Black Hat’s coat as he begged for just another day. Just one more day and the machine would be ready. 

“What...? Get up off the floor! What are you doing?! That’s disgusting!” Black Hat grabbed his arm and yanked him up. Flug squealed. 

“You missed a deadline?” Black Hat asked, taking out his pocket-watch and looking at it quickly as if his deadline were written on it. Flug squinted. His monocle looked off with how the light hit it. Half of it was dark. 

“Y-you didn’t know sir...?” Flug asked, pushing his index fingers together and looking away. 

“Let bygones be bygones Flug. Get it to me by tomorrow,” Black Hat huffed. “Don’t make me regret my decision, I’m in far too good of a mood to yell at you.”

He was going to ask further about this ‘good mood,’ but fearing for his own skin he simply saluted weakly. “Yessir.”

“Good.” Black Hat’s hand fell, and his shadow deformed up into a solid cane. It looked...different. It was was the same up until the normal curve that should have been there. It was straight now, with a silver head of a wolf at the end, two scarlet rubies in place for the eyes. 

“N-new cane sir?” Flug asked. 

“Oh, how about that,” Black Hat examined it. He grinned. “I like it. Different.” He turned back to Flug. “I’m heading out on a stroll. There’s a half moon tonight, enough light for people to be out past dark,” Black Hat put his cane back on the ground. “Now then, can I trust you to hold down everything?”

Flug nodded. 

“Very good doctor. Enjoy burning the midnight oil,” Black Hat tipped his hat and left, leaving Flug dazed at this almost dream-like encounter with his boss.


	2. Strange Enough

For the first time in a long long while, he had a youthful energy in his bones. There was a strange happiness he couldn’t shake, he was smiling like a young idiotic child, using his cane not to walk, but to spin if he’d like, impressing passerby with his cane trick. Though it was more likely they were amazed that he, Lord Black Hat, were out and about. 

He spotted the local park, and to indulge himself he entered, walking slowly. He breathed deeply, enraptured at the clean night air filling his lungs. While breathing was not a necessity, the outdoor air flushed his lungs clean. 

He wanted to RUN. To taste this night air on his tongue and feel the freedom of the lucid night. He wanted to sprint and climb and jump and...howl. Howl and let loose this energy. This wonderful energy that he hadn’t felt in so long. 

He whistled while he walked, taking his time, enjoying the air. Little to his knowledge there was a parade of dogs behind him, breaking free from their owners to follow him as he whistled. Perhaps he did know, and he didn’t mind it. He didn’t seem to realize it.

He found a nice patch of grass under the sky, settling down into and laying back, sighing loudly, his eye closed. Moonlight dripped down from between the trees, washing his skin. He felt at peace here, his pent up energy swirled in the pit of his stomach, turning to excitement for what? He did not know. But he enjoyed it.

He was happy...he was truly, truly happy.

~~~

He awoke some hours later, unaware of where he was. A cloud was over the moon, the surrounding nature was dark. He stood and brushed himself off. The park was abandoned, good. He went on his way home. However...

In passing, that tree did look rather tall. He stopped by the great oak, glancing up it. He ran his hand over the bark, reveling in how soft it was. His claws could easily sink it, it was as breakable as flesh.

He glanced around before sending his cane away back to his shadow, and unsheathing his claws. He climbed it quickly, scaling up each limb with grace as he reached the top. He crept out to the edge of the highest limb and looked out on the world.

The moon was back again, and it was bright. The surrounding area was finally illuminated. He grinned. 

But...he felt the eyes. Someone was watching him...

He snarled and leapt off the tree, looking around wildly. He froze upon a pair of crimson eyes staring at him in the dark. He glared back, his lip curled up to reveal his green teeth. The crimson eyes seemed to glisten, and then they vanished.

He straightened his jacket and tie, and went home. 

~~~

 

It was a shame that he had to work. He sat his desk, bored, staring down at the many documents he had to sign. He tapped his dry quill against his desk, his head rested glumly against his hand. Work...it’s all he did. Work. 

His eye glanced at his window, outside. He wanted to the out there. His undying energy was bubbling like hot stew in his stomach. To Hell with work! He stood abruptly and went to his window, looking out the red tinted glass.

It looked like it was going to rain, but that was no matter. The rain was just more fun, more enjoyment. In fact, going for a swim didn’t sound that bad. And there was the lake behind old farmhouse at the edge of town. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. “Come in,” he called, not bothering to look away from the window.

The door to his office opened. “Si-sir...? Did you sign those paper yet?” Asked a timid voice. Black Hat turned and grinned. Ah the doctor, his scientist, finally some entertainment! 

“Doctor Flug,” Black Hat purred, walking towards him. “How are you? Isn’ t this such a wonderful day?”

“I...yes sir it is. Have you finished signing the papers?” Flug asked again, this time a little sterner. He noticed once again that the light was reflecting off his boss’s monocle in an odd way...just barely more than half was illuminated in a strange blue glow. 

“Signing papers...work, work, work, you’re too obsessed with work Flug,” Black Hat said, flicking his tongue against his teeth to hiss a ‘tsk tsk.’

“Uh...sir-“

“You need to loosen up, we-” Black Hat paused, frozen. He could hear it, the soft drips of the rain. The way it hit the window and then dripped down. He turned on his heels and abruptly went back to the window. He pressed his hands to it, like a child looking into the display of a toy store. He stared at the small drips and their intricate designs on the glass. Rain...it was raining...  
“What...? Sir are you okay?!” Flug asked quickly, alarmed. Was he sensing danger? 

Black Hat turned again and hurried out the door. “Come! Come quick!” Black Hat said, excitement alive in his voice. He went out the door of his office, Flug could hear him laughing to himself. Flug looked back to the papers on Black Hat’s desk, unsigned, and seemingly untouched. 

“Doctor! Hurry!” Black Hat called. Flug squealed a bit and then grabbed the papers and a pen, running after Black Hat. 

~~~

The thing about Black Hat was that when he actually moved, he MOVED. Flug was practically sprinting after him, while Black Hat was merely jogging. He still seemed excited, Flug could hear the loud laughing from him.

He brought along the umbrella, just in case. The rain was still a light drizzle, but it could worsen at any point. He kept the papers tucked tightly into the inside of his lab coat, shielding them extra from the rain. “Sir! Wait! Where are we going?!”

Black Hat didn’t answer. He just broke into a full on sprint. Flug lost him around Hattington Avenue. He kept looked down the East Road and then the West. The rain was starting to get a bit heavier, he could feel the chill winds to signal an oncoming storm, making the fall air even colder. 

The only way he even found Black Hat was by the sudden charge of dogs, leaping over fences and crawling out doggy doors and barking at windows, some slipping out if the opening of it was wide enough. They charged down the street, barking and yapping. They completely ignored Flug, going around him and running down the West Road. 

Flug followed them quickly, where they lead him to the edge of town to an old farmhouse. They charged through the thick grass, and there in the lake was where Flug found his boss. The skies opened up and the heavens let loose. Flug quickly undid the umbrella, shielding himself from the rain.

The dogs leapt into the lake, some charged in from the shallow end and some leapt from the dock. Black Hat was sitting in the shallow end, joyously reaching in all directions to pet the dogs that came near him and sniffed him and licked his face. Had he been a child, it would have been a normal sight.

Black Hat tossed his head back, feeling the rain lick his face. He felt completely, completely alive. The lake waters lapped at him and the rain water cleaned his face. And these creatures around him...his friends...

Yes, this was happiness. This was pure happiness. He was soaking wet and happy and surrounded by friends. He let out a happy sigh, the dogs finally retreating back home.

“Come in doctor...the water is wonderful...” he moved backwards, slowly submerging himself. He floated on top, his face and chest peaking out of the water. 

“I...sir it’s raining..you’re all wet...” Flug felt like he was taking care of a dog, a child. “Come out and...please you have to sign these papers.”

Black Hat didn’t seemed to hear him, on purpose or not Flug wasn’t sure. He let out a loud sigh, submerging his entire self underwater. He clambered back up the shore, dripping wet from head to toe, and the rain wasn’t doing him any favors. Flug thought he was coming over to sign the papers, but he walked right past him. He went to the nearest tree and began to climb, finding a low branch. 

“Sir please I need these to be signed or else I won’t be able to order the products I need to make the-”

Black Hat hung off the limb, his knees bent over the limb. 

“All you think about is work doctor, you’re such a stick in the mud,” Black Hat said huffing. Flug frowned, his brow furrowed. He tried to think. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into Black Hat, perhaps being cooped up sick for so long made him build up energy. Or maybe the antibiotics had done something to him to react funny. Either way, this Black Hat was strange, careless, and highly energetic.

“If you sign these papers I’ll...uh...” Flug thought quickly. “I’ll ‘let loose’,” he said. Black Hat seemed to be thinking about this, and it finally clicked what he meant. He smiled and unhinged his legs, falling onto his back off the tree.

“Sir are you okay-?!” Flug stopped himself. Black Hat was laughing, mud now splattered over his entire back. His head hit the ground, and he covered his mouth. Flug thought he was going to bust a gut.

“Quite alright doctor...” he said after he had recovered from his laughing fit. He stood quickly, hopping to his feet. “Now then, what’s this about papers?”

“These papers sir...” Flug held the umbrella out so they wouldn’t get wet, and pulled out the shipment papers. “I just need your signature...”

“I see...may I borrow a pen doctor?” Black Hat asked, holding out his hand. Flug went into the chest pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a black pen. Black Hat clicked it and took the papers in his muddy wet gloved hand. “Spin around,” he said. Flug did so. 

Black Hat began to sign them on Flug’s back. He sighed. This lab coat would have to be washed. Oh well...

Black Hat signed the last one and then turned them over to Flug. “Now come doctor! Come let’s us have a ball!” He grabbed Flug’s wrist and pulled. Flug stumbled, dropping the umbrella. He shoved the papers into the pocket of his lab coat. 

~~~

First place Black Hat brought him was a restaurant, where he robbed them of house and home of their butcher meats. Steaks, raw chicken, pork, it was all taken. Flug wasn’t even sure what to do while they were robbing them. Black Hat didn’t even bother to take any money. He just wanted the meat. 

He ate as they walked, ripping large chunks and chomping them back like a shark. He walked in the rain, while Flug walked under the umbrella. He kept his thoughts to himself, for fear of being reprimanded for them.

“My, what a glorious day...” Black Hat said, finishing his meat entrée. “We’ve had lunch, we’ve gone out to the park, oh what else is there? This town is so boring...such a waste for this day...we need more nature. Not just that park. We should go on a nature walk!” Black Hat said, turning and walking backwards to speak to Flug. He was like and excited puppy. 

“Uh...but sir...this isn’t my day off and I have so much work to do-”

“Consider it on me doctor,” Black Hat purred. He kept walking backwards, taking large steps, stumbling, waiting for Flug to catch up, and then doing it once more. 

“Sir, sir are you okay?” Flug asked quietly. “Ever since you were sick you’ve been acting so strangely-”

“I don’t know,” Black Hat froze and looked at Flug. “Do I look okay?!” 

“I...with my knowledge, you do! Physically, but mentally I think that...” Black Hat became distracted, and began to spryly walk towards an alley. Flug followed, continuing to speak. “...the sickness has lead you to become restless and that maybe you just need to spend-”

Black Hat leapt up and grabbed onto a railing in-between two buildings. He began to swing, swinging up high enough to get his whole body around, perching himself on top of the railing. He spun to look at the doctor, who’s mouth was open like a codfish and his hand still motioned in the air as he was explaining.

“-more time moving throughout the working day.”

“I’m sorry, what were you saying doctor?” Black Hat asked, looking down at him. Flug huffed. “Nothing sir...”

Black Hat leapt off the railing and landed beside Flug. “I know I’ve been acting strange doctor but, I don’t know...” he kept walking, looking up at the many buildings, a smiling over his face. “That sickness...I guess I just realized how little I move...and being out here in the rain...with nature...I feel youthful, something I haven’t felt in years. I’m HAPPY.” He turned back to Flug. “For the first time in awhile I can say that and mean it.” 

“Well...I guess....I’m happy for you...” he muttered. “I guess...” 

Black Hat purred. “Well, it’s getting late....best get you back home.” He purred. 

~~~

Upon arriving at home, Flug went to his lab. However, he still continued to...’study’ his boss. Instead of going to his office to work, Black Hat instead went to his parlor, where he lit a fire and sat in his armchair and for the first time in awhile, he seemed relaxed. His eyes were closed, and he sighed contently.

Surprisingly that night he enjoyed the others when it came time for dinner. He sat at the end talked merrily with them, Flug eyeing him confused as he even ate with them, though he stuck to the meats put out and left the other foods alone. 

He then retired to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Flug huffed. He went to his lab, where he sat down at his desk. He pulled out a recorder and turned it on.

“Dr. Flug Slys, November 18th. The current time is 10:43 PM, Tuesday. My boss recently has been...bitten, by a werewolf. After the bite healed, he came down with a strange sickness that seemed to heal within a day. Then, over the pass fews days, he’s become...strangely energetic, and strangely happy. I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but despite what he says, I believe some sort of lycanthropia has developed. The full moon is coming soon-” He glanced towards the calendar on his wall. “-six days. Strangely enough, I have reason to believe his monocle is now reflecting the lunar phases...it’s strangely reflecting light. A few days ago it was half lit, much like the half moon.”

He sighed. “I’ll keep this log updated as this thing develops. This is Dr. Flug Slys...signing off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that Super Blood Wolf Moon c;


	3. Unblinking Crimson Eyes

Days clocked him, and Flug watched his boss kept...changing. The glow on his monocle got fuller and fuller, and with it, Black Hat became happier than even 5.0.5. He was energetic, often spending time with Demencia and enjoying her shenanigans, much to the lizard girl’s delight. He even offered to take 5.0.5 out on a walk once or twice. 

He was so obsessed with the outdoors, going outside for long periods of time and returning home just in time to sit with them at dinner. He would talk joyously, and then he would go and sit in his parlor. 

Flug couldn’t really speak out about it, because truth be told it was nice to have the leniency on deadlines. He could take his time and ensure quality over his machines and products, even running multiple tests and ironing out the bugs. 

Getting Black Hat to remain still long enough for the commercials was brutal, like drawing blood from a stone. When they finished, depending on the location, he would find the quickest....ahem...route, to the outside world. Needless to say, many walls and windows had to be replaced and repaired. 

Flug didn’t know what to think. He said he was immune to lycanthropia, and here they were...Black Hat acting strangely and the full moon close to rising. 

Adding to his suspicion was Black Hat’s new development. He came into the lab one day, his hands over his face, his eye wide. He seemed more startled than anything, moving one hand to cover the lower half of his face and the other to paw Flug.

“Sir-?!” 

Black Hat removed his hands. Sure enough...there was a strange layer of hair growing around his jawline. His kept rubbing it, almost as if it would disintegrate if he just kept rubbing it.

“Strangely...this wasn’t me....my body is growing hair against my will...” he huffed. “The antibiotics-“

“Sir you took the last dosage of antibiotics weeks ago,” Flug said. Black Hat leaned away from him, still rubbing the hair. “Then what could it be?! I didn’t grow this...?” Black Hat turned back to him. “I need a mirror.”

Flug went into a drawer of his desk and pulled out a small mirror. The speed in which Black Hat grabbed it was enough to send Flug stumbling back a few feet.

“Sorry...” he stared into the mirror, rubbing at his newly grown hair.   
“I can’t....I can’t make it go away...” he kept staring, in fact he readjusted his monocle a few times to make sure he was seeing things correctly. The light hit his in a way to make it glow full.

“I...sir, you were bitten by a werewolf-”

Black Hat looked up, and began to laugh, hard. He put the mirror down and had sat down in Flug’s chair, rubbing the black tears from his eye.

“Dear doctor! A werewolf?! Seriously?!” He smacked his upper thigh, tossing his head back. “I never took you for a comedian doctor.”

Flug sighed. Of course he wouldn’t listen. He went over to him. “Perhaps we could shave it off?”

“You mean run a blade over my skin, like what you do?” Black Hat asked, perking up. “Sounds dangerous, show me.”

Teaching Black Hat to shave was one thing Flug never thought he’d do in his life. Keeping him from eating the shaving cream was another. 

When they finally got over the “shaving cream is not edible” debate, Black Hat removed one of his gloves. 

“Can you shave your knuckles too?” He asked, holding up his hand to the light. Small dark hairs shined on his knuckles.

“I...guess so...” Flug said. “You sure you didn’t grow those yourself?”

“Doctor I prefer to keep hair off my body thank you,” Black Hat said, removing his other glove. His claws glinted in the bathroom light. He gently folded his gloves and set them to the side, pushing up his sleeve to his elbows. “Now then, continue with your demonstration.”

Flug took his bag off. He turned the sink on. “I usually wet my face to soften my skin.” He cupped his hands under the water and rubbed it on his face.

“You shave with your gloves on?” Black Hat asked.

“Not usually, but I can. It won’t hurt me or anything,” Flug said. He moved away from the sink to allow Black Hat his chance. He heard him mutter something that sounded like “water smells awful,” under his breath. 

“Alright, so, the shaving cream is to go on your face...” Flug squirted a tiny bit on his hand and began to rub his face. To himself, he thought how bizarre this all was. Teaching Black Hat to shave, and he was being more than cooperative. God, if a hero looked in and saw this...

Black Hat copied Flug, licking the excess shaving cream off his fingers. Flug watched in disgust. “You can just...wash that off...”

“We don’t waste food doctor.”

Flug sighed and got his razor from it’s hiding spot. Too many times had Demencia tried to steal it and shave 5.0.5, or chase Flug around with it. In fact, much like Black Hat, she had tried to eat his shaving cream once or twice. 

“So you don’t have to use full force on your skin...usually if I do I bleed,” Flug said. “Just enough pressure to get to the root of the hair. I already shaved this week so...”

Black Hat took the razor and pressed it against his face. He slowly began to run it along his jawline. After one swipe, he looked at the razor. “Eugh...disgusting...” 

“You can wash it off in the sink,” Flug said. 

By the time Black Hat finished his shave, the sink was filled with hair. Flug was about to start cleaning it up when it suddenly combusted, leaving the sink clean. 

“Thank you doctor,” Black Hat said, slowly sliding his sleeves back down. He put his gloves back on. “I need you to do me one more favor.”

“Sir?”

“Do you recall our usual Devil’s Night gala?” Black Hat asked. 

“What about it?” Flug tilted his head.

“I want you to add our dear friend Godzilla to the invite list, will you?” He said, moving around Flug. “Tell them the incident at the one a couple years ago is forgiven, after all, one can not help being their size.”

Flug wanted to ask why, but he knew better than to question his lord Black Hat. He simply nodded. “Will do sir.”

“We simply must invite more like him. The uncontrollable monsters will surely liven things up this year,” Black Hat said. “Very good, off you go.” Flug scurried off, leaving Black Hat to himself.

He rubbed his now smooth face once, before summoning his cane and walking off. He walked the dark hallways by himself. However...

Something was watching him again. He could feel the eyes staring at him from the dark.

“I know your there Demencia, come-“ he turned. He was not in the hallways anymore...but in a dark, twisted forest. The trees stuck up from the ground like twisted knives, stabbing the pale green sky above. What once were their leaves were now dead on the ground, turning the soil below a plague-like black.

 

Black Hat kept turning, trying to understand how he got here, or where he even was. He did not send himself here, something else did, and this something was watching him. He began to snarl. “Show yourself, what trickery is this?!”

Footsteps, many footsteps, trotted from the darkness of the woods. A pair of crimson eyes stared out from the darkness at him. The leaves on the ground stirred as a strong wind picked up. Black Hat leaned against his cane.

“I’ve seen you before...you were the one watching me at the park...weren’t you?”

The crimson eyes did not blink, they just continued to watch. Slowly, they drew closer.

So these eyes belong to a wolf. A dark midnight black wolf...so dark Black Hat could see it’s eyes. But it was a wolf, he made no mistake of that. It’s tail gently swayed as it watched him.

“What do you want with me...? Why am I here...? Why do you keep following me?!”

It did not answer. It simply tuned, and ran off. Black Hat threw his cane down to his shadow and took off after it. Even sprinting, this wolf was faster than him. It seemed to know every inch of it’s territory, leaping over fallen logs and ducking under branches, things that only slowed Black Hat down. It got farther, and father, and father away...

And the farther it got, the more his vision seemed to be getting darker, like he was shutting his eyes. He was aware or falling, but in his drowsy state it didn’t really make sense to him. He looked up once more. The wolf had stopped, and was staring back at him with those unblinking crimson eyes. It howled once, and then slowly trotted off into the darkness.

His head fell into the dirt.

When he came to once again, he was at his desk, his head resting on his arm. Black Hat quickly jolted up, rubbing his face. His head felt light and airy, much like a night after drinking far too much poison. The air around him breathed like thick jelly in his lungs.

Had he been asleep? How did he get here?! He didn’t even need to sleep!

What had happened that day that was real? What was fake?!

He took his gloves off and looked at his knuckles. Hairless. He touched his jawline. Hairless.

So, what had happened?

He was a bit...disturbed. He stood from his desk on wobbly legs, slowly going to his window where the curtains were pulled to keep the light from getting in. Light...yes...he needed natural light.

He rubbed his forehead as he walked. Things these last couple of weeks hadn’t been making sense. His newfound energy, while enjoyable, was a reason for alarm. He noticed how much he seemed to be getting lazy with enforcing rules and deadlines and...how he was enjoying the company of his subordinates. His need for the outdoors, his needs to be free and running and...

The wolf that was watching him.

Perhaps that werewolf had done more damage than a bite to the shoulder. Perhaps he wasn’t as immune as he thought...

He should go see the doctor, he thought as he gently grabbed the curtains. Perhaps there could be some sort of cure...and things would go back to normal, to the way they were supposed to be.

He pulled open the curtains and locked up.

The full moon burned him like fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry for a shorter chapter :c but it’s here!

**Author's Note:**

> AYY IM BACK
> 
> First I made Flug a vampire,
> 
> Now BH a werewolf,
> 
> Next you know Demencia’s gonna be the Frankenstein monster
> 
>  
> 
> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and even views are very much appreciated <3, see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
